Yaarana
by TaRa - A Imagination
Summary: Tere jaisa yaar kaha ...kaha aisa yaarana ...yad karegi duniyaa... tera mera afsana...meri jindgi sawari mujhko galein laga ke...baitha diya falak pe mujhe khak se utha ke ...yara teri yari ko maine to khudaa manaa...yadd kregi duniyaa tera mer afsana...kya matlab hai inn lafzon ka...kya kahna chahta hai wo in lafzon se...so for all answers peep into the story..,.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Ananya here….**

**This is our duo story….Dedicated to all duo lovers..…this story is specially for Nikita Duo Lover…thanks NIKI for suggesting me…**

**So here we continue…**

A 8 year old boy was seating in front of mandir and crying…

A boy comes to him of same age and sat beside him…..

Boy 2:- tum kyu ro rhe ho…?

Boy 1 was continuosly crying…..

Boy 2:- kya tum gum hogye ho….mumma kahti hai ki agr mai unka hath pakr ke nii chla to mai gumm ho jaunga …..kya tum b gum ho gye apni mumma se…..

Boy 1 still crying …..

Boy 2:- achha tum yhi ruko mai apni mumma ko lekar aata hu….tum unhe bata dena….thik haii mai bas ayaa….

Boy 2 ran towads a young lady who was in uniform of a doctor…..

Boy 2 :- mumma ….mumma …..dekho na wo roo raha….

Lady :- beta kon ro raha….

Boy 2 :- mumma ….wo roo raha …chaloo na…..

Lady :- are baba ruko daya …..sambhall ke….

Daya drags her mom to boy 1 …..

Lady :- are beta app ro kyu rhe ho….?

He didn't replied….

Daya :- dekho meri mumma super women hai ….wo tumhe ghar pahucha dengi….

Lady smiles on this…..and said….beta kuch bolo na….kya nam hai apke papa ka…?

Boy 1:- pata nii mujhe….

Lady :- to beta app kaha rahte ho?…..

Boy 1 :- log kahte hai mere maa baap nhi hai…..

Lady :- to beta app rhte kaha ho?….

Boy 1:-mai anathasharm me tha wo log mujhe bhut darate the aur marte b the islye mai bhagg aya….and again he started crying….

Daya :- please tum roo mat …..mumma kya hum isse apne sath le chle…

Lady thinks for sometimes than smiles and nodded yes….

Lady :- beta apka nam kya h?

Boy 1 :- Abhijeet….

Lady :- bilkul nii….ajj se apka nam hua ABHIJEET KHANNA….aur hum apko pyar se Abhi bolengee….thik hai….

Abhijeet smiles on this….

Daya forwaded his hand….both smiles and hug eachother….

Daya :- chalo abhi ghar chalo….

Lady :- han beta ghar chalo mujhe hospital b jana hai..…

Abhi :- hospital ….kya app bimar ho?

Lady smiles and said :- ni beta mai aur daya ke papa dono doctor hai….

Abhi:- ohh…sorry aunty….

Lady :- konsi aunty ?...mai aunty nii maa hu tumhrii abb….daya ki tarah tum b mujhe mumma bolna….

Abhi (smiles) :- thik hai mumma…..

And she huged both daya and abhi…

Lady :- chalo beta ghar chlo….

And the trio reached a house which was named KHANNA HOUSE….

It was big house….

As abhijeet enters inside….daya father said….

D.F :- are Manisha tum aa gyi ….chlo hume late ho raha…..

Manisha (D.M):- are Shubham dekho na humare ghar kon aya hai….

Shubham(D.F) :- kon aya hai Manisha….?

Shubham comes to abhijeet..:- beta app kon ho…?

Manisha :- aacha beta andar aa jaa….mai sab btati hu shubham….

Abhi :- ok mumma….

Shubham :- mumma….?

Manisha :- achha beta daya ….abhi ko room me le jao….

Daya :- okk mumma…..chall abhi ….

And both goes to the room…..

Manisha explains everything to shubham….

Shubham :- ye to tumne bhutt hi accha karaa manisha….

Shubham :- waise b daya akele ho jata humare duty pe jane ke bad…..wse b abhi bhut masoom hai….

Manisha :- han shubham sahi kaha….hum use utna hi pyar denge jitna daya ko dete hai…..apni parwarish me koi kasar nii chorenge….ajj humara pariwar pura ho gya….

Shubham smiles and both hugs each other…..

Manisha :- chalo shubham hum chalet hai….school b chal kar batt kar lete hai abhi ke liye….aur kuch kapre b lene hai abhi ke liye….

Shubham :- han chalo…

Both leaves the house…..

Here in daya's room …

Daya :- abhi ye mera room tha par abb ye tumhara b hai…..islye ab ye humara room haii…..

And both smiles….

Daya and abhijeet both spends their whole day with chit chat and laugh and playing together…..

At evening….

Manisha :- abhii ….daya…..kaha ho tum dono dekho mumma kya layi hai…..

Both runs towards manisha ….daya hugs her….manisha said..:- abhi tum apni mumma ko hug nii kroge…?

Abhi smiles and hugs her…..

Manisha :- mera baccha…..accha suno tum dono phata fatt ye kapre lo aur jakar change kar ke aa jao…..

Daya :- kyu mumma hum kahi ja rhe hai kya ….?

Manisha :- han beta …..ajj hum ghumne jayenge….aurr khub sari masti b karengee…..

And smiles and said together…wowwwwwwwwwww…

Manisha smiles on this….

Maisha :- abb jao b warna hum late ho jayenge….

Both duo :- okk mumma…..

After getting ready all of them leaves and reached a Disney land…..

They all enjoyed together…daya and abhi was very happy after getting brother and friends too….

When daya and abhijeet was playing …..someone came and put his hand on abhijeet shoulder and said…..abhiii…..

Abhijeet turn his head….and after seeing the face his was shocked and was even not able to say anything…..his lips started treambling…..

Manisha , shubham and daya was also their….

After seeing, abhijeet in this this condition manisha instantly went to abhi and hugged her…..

**Yohoo….so kon tha wo insan jise dekh kar abhijeet ke hosh urr gye…**

**Kya manisha baccha payegii abhi ko uss insan se….**

**Kya Daya aur Abhijeet ka sath yhi takk tha….?**

**So guys please do review and tell me ki kya mai isse continue karu ya ni…..please do review…than only mai agge next chappies upload kar paungi so waiting for ur reviews…and keep supporting and loving me….**

**Take care guys….**

**Love u all…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ****guys, Ananya here….**

**Mistakes ke liye pahle hi so sorryyy….:P**

**So here we continue...**

Manisha :- abhii mera baccha kya hua tu itta dara hua kyu hai….

Abhi :- mumma ye wahi hai ananthasharam wala jo mujhe darata tha….

Manisha :- shubham jaldi se police ko phone lagao….

On listening police name the man instantly runs and fade away….

Manisha :- dekh beta tu dar mat hum sab hai na kuch nhi hoga tujhe…..

Shubham :- chalo ghar chalte hai…..

Abhi also becomes a part of the family they were very happy all together….the bond between daya and abhi gets strong day by day….

After 20 years…..

In cid bureau Mumbai…..

A person was working on his desk silently he was very handsome with smiling face…suddenly another person came to him and said…..

Person 2:- abhijeet sir…..

Abhijeet :- hann fredricks bolo na…..

Fredricks :- sir ajj b wo nhi aye abhi takk A.C.P sir phir gussa karenge…..

Abhi :- isme nya kya hai fredricks ye to roz ka hi hai….and both smiles….

After 10 mins…..

As A.C.P enters the bureo ….everyone standups and greeted him good morning….

As he was about to go in his cabin he returned to abhijeet and said….

A.C.P:- abhijeet wo aaj b late hai….

Abhijeet bows his head down and nodded yes….

A.C.P :- hey bhagwan kya karu mai iss larke ka….jaise hi wo aye tum dono meri cabin me aao….

Abhijeet:- okk sir…

After 10 mins….

A guy with well built body having such a dashing look enters the bureo….and everyone stares him

Guy :- are tum log aise kyu dekh rahe ho mujhe aaj mai jaldii aa gya isiliye na…wo kya….

Someone comes from behind and put his hand on his shoulder…..

Guy :- aree A.C.P sir app kab aye…..

A.C.P :- mai kabb aya ...abhi batata hu mai kab ayaa….he holds his ear and twist it…

Guy :- awww sir soryy soryy …abb pakka late nhii hoga pkka pkaa….

Everyone laughs on his situation….

A.C.P :- aglii bar se bilkul nii late hona chiye thik hai…?

Guy :- okk okk ….okk sir…..

A.C.P :- abhijeet meri cabin me aao….

Abhi :- yes sir….

A.C.P :- DAYA jii app b aaiye….

Daya (smiles):- okk ji…..mera matlb hai ki okk …ookk sir….

And everyone smiles…

Abhi :- abb chal b daya ….

Daya :- han bhai chal warna aur class lag jayegi….

A.C.P :- maine tum dono ko ye batane ke liye bulaya hai ki aaj hume ek nayi officer join kar rahi….wo thodi der me aati hi hogi….mai nikal raha hu headquater tum log dekh lena use…..

Both DUO :- alright sir….

And they come out of A.C.P cabin…

Abhi :- daya tu itta late kyu ho jata hai rozz itta….

Daya :- sirf terii wajah se abhijeet…(making innocent face)

Abhi :- meri wajah se kaise…..

Daya :- tu roz pahle nahane chala jata hai bathroom me aur mujhe chor ke chala aata hai islye….

Abhi :- daya tu kabb bara hoga…..and he nodded his face in discusting look and moved to his desk….

Daya :- aree isee kya hogya maine kuch galat thore na bola…..

And he moves towards his desk…..

At lunch time…..

Daya :- abhi chal na kuch kha le….

Abhi :- nhi daya mujhe jaldi se ye file complete karni hai ….tu jakar kha le mai nahi aa raha….

Daya :- thik hai to fir mai b nhi jar aha ….

Abhi :- daya jidd mat karr na….

Daya :- mai kuch nahi janta bass mai b nahi jaa raha agar tu nahi ja raha to….

Abhi :- accha baba chall….

Daya( smiles broadly) :- ye hui na mere bhai wali baat chall…..

Abhi :- tu nahi sudhrega….

Both smiles…

In canteen….

Daya :- are abhi aaj bhabhi ji kahi najar nahi aa rahi kya bat hai….

Abhi :- pata nahi ….aati hi hogi….

A girl comes from behind and closed abhi's eye…

Abhi :- tarika ji….

Tarika :- ji abhi jii….

And trio laughs…..

Daya :- are wahh bhabhi aap to bhut din jioge humne namm liya aur app hazir…

Tarika smiles…

Daya :- mai oder karke aata hu….abhi tu kya lega….

Abhi :- jo tumlog loge….

Tarika :- han daya kuch b le aa….

Daya :- okk aata hu mai lekar…

They all have their lunch with lil chit chat….

In evening….

A beautiful girl enters the bureo….

Girl :- Senior Inspector Shreya Mehta reporting here…..

Abhijeet :- hello miss shreya….WELCOME to C.I.D Mumbai ….i m Senior inspector Abhijeet….pleased to see u here….

Shreya :- thank you abhijeet….

Abhi :- come… mai tumhe sabse milwata hu….

Shreya :- yeah suree ….

Abhi :- he is senior inspector Daya….

Shreya :- hello daya ...

Daya :- hii shreyaaa…..

Abhi :- tumlog jante ho ekdusre ko…?

Daya :- han abhi maine btya than a tumhe mai delhi gya tha mission pe to ye delhi me thi humne sath kam kiya tha aur kaffi acche dost b the….

Shreya :- the kyu abhi b hai….and both smiles…

Abhi :- ohh aacha hai…

Abhi :- come shreya bakiyon se mill lo….

Shreya :- sure…..

Abhi :- ye vivek hai , ye tasha hai , ye purvi hai , ye fredricks hai , ye sachin hai , ye rajat hai and pankaj and rest officers field working pe gye hai….

Shreya :- ohh Hiii nice to see u all….bhut suna hai app sab ke bare me….pleased to work with u all…

Everyone smiles…and welcomes her warmly….

Abhi :- shreya tum hume kal se join kar sakti ho….

Shreya :- thank you ….

Daya comes to shreya….

Daya :- accha shreya aaj tum hamre sath chal rahi ho dinner ke liye…..

Abhi :- hann bilkull….

Shreya :- are nii …..

Daya :- kya nii nii …ha ha…chal rahi ho matlb chal rahi bhabhi b aa rahi hai ajj….

Shreya :- bhabhi?

Daya :- han maine btaya tha na tumhe tarika ke bare me ….

Shreya :- ohh han han yaad aa gya abhi ki would be wife ri8?

Daya :- yeppp ….abb chale….

Shreya smiles and nodded….

Shreya :- chalo….

And trio went to KHANNA HOUSE …..

As they entered they saw…

**Yohoo…so kaisi lagi ye chappie batana mat bhulna and for next chappie …..please don't forget to review…..**

**Keep loving and supporting me….**

**Love u all….**

**Take care….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ****guys, Ananya here….**

**AND VERY VERY SORRRYYY FOR LATE UPDATE….**

**Mistakes ke liye pahle hi so sorryyy….:P**

**So here we continue...**

As they entered they saw the whole house was dark all the lights were off ….

Shreya :- aree ye itna andhera kyu hai….

Abhi :- ruko mai dekhta hu….

As he was about to move suddenly all the lights gets on and some familiar voice comes together …SURPRISEE…

As they turned they saw a lady in green kurti with shawl in folded way , a man standing beside her in kurta and a beautiful girl behind them in black one piece with open curl hair was standing… as abhi saw her he smile broadly…..

Lady :- are taru beta waha kyu kharii ho yaha aao na….

Tarika :- ji manisha aunty….

Manisha :- abb chalo tum sab jakarr change karlo hum dinner lagate hai kyu taruu…..

Tarika :- bilkull aunty…..

Manisha :- shreya beta tum b jaoo …..taru tum shreya ko guest room me lekar jao mai karpre bhejwati hu….

Shreya :- aree nii nii aunty mai thikk hu uski koi jrurt nii…..

Manisha :- are ase kaisee ni haii…..tum jaoo mai atti hu….

Tarika :- hann aao na shreya….

Shreya smiles and nodded yes…..

Both shreya and tarika moves towards the guest room….

Tarika :- tum fresh ho jaoo mai kapre lekar atti hu….

Manisha :- taru beta ye shreya ko de do….

Tarika :- jii…..

Tarika goes to guest room and gives the dress to shreya…..

Tarika :- shreya ye lo tumhrii dress isse change karke jaldii aa jana neeche …..mai jakar Manisha aunty ki help karti hu…..

Shreyaa (smiles):- okk …

Shreya gets ready in 10 mins and comes down stairs…..

Daya comes to shreya and stand beside her….

Daya :- kya batt hai kuch jadda hi pyari lag rhi iss suit me….

Shreya blushes and said….

Shreya :- stop flirting daya …..

Daya smiles on this…..

Daya :- are baba I m serious…..

Shreya blushes….

Manisha :- are wahh beta barii pyarii lag rhi …tu kharii kyu hai aaja baithh na…..

Shreya :- ji aunty…..

And shreya sat on a chair beside tarika …..

Abhi :- mumma …papa kaha hai…?

Manisha :- wo apne kamre me aaram kar rahe honge…..mai bulakar aati hu…..

Daya :- are nii mumma tum baitho mai bulata hu papa ko….

Abhi :- chall mai b atta hu….

Both duo comes towards shubham's room…..

Duo :- papa dinner ready hai chaliye….

Shubham was flipping the pages of a album….suddenly a drop of tears fell from his eyes…..he took a deep breath….

Abhi :- kya bat hai papa …..he goes and sat beside him….

Daya :- hann papa btaoo na app thik to ho na….

Shubham :- hann beta bas attit ke kuch pane palat kar dekh raha tha…..

Abhi :- sab thik hai na papa…..

Shubham :- ajj tum sab ko ek sath dekh kar aisa laga jaise mera pariwar complete ho gya ho…..

Shubham :- tumhe yadd hai wo din daya…..jab abhi ko goli lagii thi aur doctor ne hume saff saff kah diya tha ki hum use khoo denge….

Daya :- kaise bhull sakta hu papa mai wo din humare jindgi ki sabse andheri ratt thi wo…..

A voice from behind came….

Uss din meri kokh ujarne se bachh gyi thii….

Shreya :- aisa kya hua tha manisha aunty…..

Tarika having tears in eyes…..

Tarika :- uss din mera sabkuch khatamm ho jata….

Shubham :- par bhagwan ne humarii sun li aur wapis lauta diya mere bête ko humare pass….

Shreya :- mujhe kuch samjh nii ayaa…..

Daya :- mai tumhe batata hu shreya….ajj se thik 1 sall pahle maine eye gang ke leader ko pakra tha….wo na jane kaise jail se farrar ho gya aur uske sar pe mujhse badla lene ka bhoot sawar ho gya…..

Uske kuch dino bad hi jab mai aur abhi mall gye the to abhi ko kuch shopping karni thi tarika ke liye aur ma ke liye…..Tabhi kisi ne mere pe peeche se goli chalyii aur abhi beech me aa gya aur meri goli apne sinne pe li….

Manisha :- jab hum isse lekar hospital gye to doctor ne kaha ki sorry he is no more….par daya ne uska hathh ni chodhaa…..kayi ghanto bad jab hum sab roo rhe the to achanak abhi ke fingers me movement hui jisse daya ne feel kiya….fir turant isse emergeny ward me shift karke abhi ki goli nikali gyii …..doctor ne kaha ki abhi ka blood group bhut rare haii aur wo hospital me avaible b nii haii…..daya ka b blood group yahii tha…..daya ne apna kaffi khoon dekar abhi ko bacchya…..aajj agar ye dono mere pass hai to sirf aur sirf ek dusre ki wajah se…..

And everyone was having tears in their eyes….

Abhi :- kaise isse kuch hone deta mai…..yaar hai ye mera…..ajj mai jo kuch b hu sirf iske karan…..

Daya :- paglll hai kya tu abhiii ….yarr hai tu apnaa…..

And both hugs eachother tightly…..

Shubham :- isse hi to kahte hai yarrana…

And everyone smiles on this…

Tarika :- accha abb bhutt ho gya abb emotional hona band kariye aur chaliye app sab….. khana khane warna khana thanda ho jayega…..

Manisha :- han hann chaloo…shreya beta chall….

Shreya :- jii…..

Every one enjoyed their dinner with lil chit chat…

After dinner….

Manisha :- kafii late ho gyi hai ek kamm karo tum dono humare sath hi ruk jao kal subh chali jana….

Shreya :- are nii nii aunty mai chali jaungii….

Daya :- mumma itta kah rhi hai to ruk jao na tumlog….

Tarika looked at abhi he nodded yes with smile…

Tarika :- okk….

Shreya :- par….

Manisha :- parr war kuchh b nii tum b rukk rahi ho bass….

Shreya :- okk aunty….

Manisha :- daya abhii tum dono guest room me soge….

Duo :- guest room.?

Manisha :- ji hann aur shreya ,tarika tumhare kamre me ….koi problem….?

Duo :- niiii maaa ….

Both girls smiles…..

Manisha comes to both girls and hugged them…..jaoo beta jakar arram karoo….

Both girls smiles and moved towards duo room while duo moves towards guest room …..

Daya :-kya din aa gya hai yaar….. apne ghar me hi guest room me sona parr rha….

Abhi :- hahhahaha… jada bol mat aur chup chap so jaa….. good night….

Daya :- good night…..

In manisha room….

Shubham :- manisha …..ye dono bacchi kitni pyari hai na….

Manisha :-han wo to hai….ek min …. kya tum b whii soch rhe jo mai soch rhii…..

Both laughs….

Manisha :- maine b dekha hai daya kaffi khush lag rha tha shreya ke sath…

Shubham :- mujhe lagta hai shreya b use pasand karti hai….

Manisha :- kitna accha hota na agar abhi ke sath sath daya ki b shadi ho jati shreya ke sathh ….fir humara pariwar pura ho jata….

Shubham :- sahi kah rhi tum mai kal shreya ke ghar walon se bat karta hu…..

Manisha :- accha idea haii…

Shubham:- chalo so jaoo abbb…good night….

Manisha :- good night…

Next morning shubham took shreya's father number from shreya and called him…..

He talks about shreya and daya marriage and shreya's family also agree and they ask to shreya and she also said yes….

After 2 months they get married and live their life happily all together….

The friendship between daya and abhi never broked and their wife's also never goes against each other they all were very understandable and happy family.…..

**Yohoo …. So kaisi lagii ye choti si story batana mat bhulna…**

**Keep loving and supporting …..lovee u all….**

**Take care….**

**And please do review…..**


End file.
